


Драпа о Битве Пяти Воинств

by sigurfox



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: I just tried to imagine what it would look like if skaldic poetry existed in Middle Earth, Poetry, Skaldekvad, skaldic poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigurfox/pseuds/sigurfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никому покоя<br/>Не давал в руинах<br/>Трора клад, и рати<br/>Город осадили.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драпа о Битве Пяти Воинств

**Author's Note:**

> Скальдическая поэзия в Средиземье.
> 
> Стихотворный размер драпы - дротткветт.

Червь червонный в чреве

Гор скользящий – Смауг –

Злобный змей, хозяин

Залов зорь подгорных

Свою гибель встретил

Над Озёрным градом,

Сеять зёрна страха

Более не будет.

 

Птица песни лезвий,

В клети кольев юных

Ран взращённая, ввысь,

Воздух разрезая,

Полетела резво:

Прямо под крыло, где

Чешуи щитка нет,

Острие вонзилось.

 

Пламени носитель

Пал, и самоцветы

В шкуре засверкали

Под вод валунами.

Вмиг освободилась

Пустошь, что столетье

И десятков семь лет

Жутью наполнялась.

 

Тут же дети Эру,

Лён земли зелёной,

Мрачный кров покинув,

К Эребору вышли.

Устремился спешно

За сокровищами

И люд Эсгарота –

Выжженного града.

 

Жизни нет над мёртвой

Тенью под водою,

Нужно новый город

Вскорости воздвигнуть.

Лучник Бард – убийца

Худшего из бедствий

Дурина народа,

Древнего дракона.

 

Предок его – перстней

Дарователь Дэйла –

Гирион. По праву

Прибыл Бард, и бармы

Боя зазвенели,

За раздора медью,

Песнью беспокойной

У врат Эребора.

 

Крыша шума копий

Клёна мирового

Не спешил отсыпать

Часть гор сердца солнца.

Никому покоя

Не давал в руинах

Трора клад, и рати

Город осадили.

 

Добродушный взломщик

Ауле сынов взял

Сильмарилл лучистый,

Утаил нашедши.

Ночью в дымке скрылись

Солнца Элентари.

Юркий вор пробрался

В лагерь пред вратами.

 

Ветра рыбы рьяно

Подались за Пустошь,

Родичей призвали

Гномов гор Железных,

В Рудных Кряжей живших:

Доблестного дверга

Даина с дружиной

Торину на помощь.

 

Сокола сиденье

Серого Скитальца

Срезало шелома

Властвующего вал

Гоблинов владыки.

Прибыли за местью

Отвратительные

Орды орков мерзких.

 

В глубине твердыни

Гундабад угрюмой

Снарядились силы

Орков. Скоро войско

Гоблинов повёл Больг –

Сын вождя Азога,

Что Железностопом

Был зарублен прежде.

 

Присоединились

К армии лесные

Кони орков – варги,

Жители чащобы.

В небе тень над ними

Туч мышей летучих

Чернотой чернильной,

Облаком летела.

 

Птиц цари, заметив

Подготовку орков

С гор Туманных склонов,

Ринулись с отрогов,

Прокричали речи

Свои в вече сечи.

К Мелькора метели

Примешались спешно.

 

Кланы карлов камня

С Озера народом,

С эльдар ив и вязов

Долговязых вместе

Стали против армий

Морготовых тварей,

Заманить в ловушку

Сообща пытались.

 

Вражеское войско

Живо с жаром сжали

Между жерновами

Светлых сил свирепства.

Меж отрогами, где

Трандуил в долину

С юга шёл, с востока

Бард и Даин бились.

 

Больга авангард и

Всадники на варгах

Били небольшие

Храбрые отряды,

Но атака с тыла

Пыл их остудила.

Панику подняли –

Отступили орки.

 

Окружили всё же

Пик уединённый.

В схватке раскалённой

Утопал, алея.

Но стрелки лесные

И носители змей

Земли лезвий вражьи

Армии разили.

 

Напролом ломились,

В стане злом посеяв

Страх, смерть и смятенье,

И в руинах Дэйла,

И у водопада

Укреплённых валов.

Бросила бесславных

Гоблинов удача.

 

Взобрались по склону

Новые отряды,

Перестраивали

Мощный ряд в низине.

Снова выступили

С обновлённой силой

Славные вояки

В вопли волчьей вьюги.

 

Гаснул день, и мир за

Тьмы покровом скрылся:

Заслоняли звёзды

Кожистые крылья,

Щит тревожащие

Гномовой защиты.

В тот момент ворвался

Вор вороньей пищи.

 

Больг на поле боя

Окружён охраной,

В лапах скимитары.

Добры дубы брани

Отступили к скосам.

К скатам стога камня

Эребора боя

Скалы Эйкинскьяльди

 

Бойких вывел из врат,

Спутников сердитых.

Призывал он гномов

С северных цепей гор.

Эльфы же и люди

Тоже вмиг спустились

В ложе меж отрогов

Стёсанных утёсов.

 

Потрясали вёслами

Крови гномы с Кряжа

Рудного отрадно,

На призыв ответив

Пламени недр князя.

Хоть и численность их

Так мала была, а

Фланги беззащитны.

 

Конь тумана морем

Варгов обагрился,

Покоритель света

Нив подземных ранен.

Ратоборства иглы

Многие пронзили

Торина, что всё же

Продолжал сражаться.

 

Гэндальфа друг добрый

Гваихир явился:

Царственных птиц знатный

Предводитель с Мглистых

Прибыл гор, орлиных

Гнёзд уют оставив.

Полчища чудовищ

Скоро поредели.

 

В битве Бильбо Бэггинс

Хоббит был незрим. На

Высоте Вороньей

Камень в холм шелома

Угодил случайно.

Пролежал бездвижно

До конца сраженья

Колдовством сокрытый.

 

Скаты стран скитаний

Месяца напали

На несчётных полчищ

Мерзкие потоки.

Родилась надежда,

Разносился в выси

Клич китов небесных –

Гибель гадам гнусным.

 

Оборотень бурый

Бор боёв повёл и

Больга обезглавил

Удалым ударом.

Лапою могучей

В кучи превращал он

Трупов орды трусов,

Орков оробевших.

 

С поля пчёл волк вынес

Торина. Ноябрь

Угасал, затихли

Бирюков бураны.

Приняло болото

Вкруг дубравы доброй

Жалкие остатки

Кархарота рода.

 

Под собой вод лента

Погребла поганых,

Загнанных в земли сеть.

Чащи чёрной стражи

Сеч гусей спустили –

Пять в три превратилось.

Тулкаса толчея

Встретила кончину.

 

Звонкая песнь смолкла,

Сталь секир остыла.

Горькая победа:

Горе под горою.

Траина сын умер.

Дис сыны погибли,

Пали, защищая

Короля бесстрашно.

 

Воспоёт скальд славу

Громкую в бессмертной

Саге. Станет Торин

Дубощит легендой.

На пиру прощальном

Потечёт в его честь

Чистый мёд печально

Реками из рога.

 

Пламенный его дух –

Доблестный хранитель

Обретённого вновь дома.

Глубоко гробница,

В самом сердце царства.

Лёг на грудь по праву

Аркенстон искристый,

Оркрист верный в руку.

**Author's Note:**

> Червь червонный – дракон Смауг  
> Зори подгорных залов – золото  
> Птица песни лезвий – стрела  
> Песня лезвий – битва  
> Клеть юных кольев ран – кузница  
> Пламени носитель – дракон  
> Вод валуны – волны  
> Дети Эру – эльфы  
> Лён земли – лес  
> Перстней дарователь – правитель  
> Бармы боя – доспехи  
> Медь раздора – золото  
> Крыша шума копий – щит  
> Шум копий – битва  
> Клёна мировой – дуб  
> Солнце сердца горы – сокровища  
> Ауле сынов Сильмарил – Аркенстон  
> Ауле сыны – гномы  
> Солнца Элентари – звёзды  
> Ветра рыбы – птицы  
> Сокола сиденье – рука  
> Серый Скиталец – Гэндальф  
> Шелома вал – голова  
> Лесные кони орков – варги  
> Птиц цари – орлы  
> Вече сечи – битва  
> Мелькора метель – битва  
> Карлы камня – гномы  
> Эльдар ив и вязов – лесные эльфы  
> Носители змей земли лезвий – копьеносцы  
> Змея земли лезвий – копьё  
> Земля лезвий – щит  
> Волчья вьюга – битва  
> Вор вороньей пищи – Больг  
> Дубы брани – воины  
> Стог камня – гора  
> Боя скалы – гномы  
> Эйкинскьяльди – Торин  
> Вёсла крови – оружие  
> Пламени недр князь – подгорный король  
> Конь тумана – земля  
> Море варгов – кровь  
> Покоритель света нив подземных – подгорный король  
> Свет нив подземных – золото  
> Ратоборства иглы – мечи  
> Царственные птицы – орлы  
> Холм шелома – голова  
> Скаты стран скитаний месяца – птицы  
> Страна скитаний месяца – небо  
> Киты неба – орлы  
> Оборотень бурый – Беорн  
> Бор боёв – войско  
> Пчёл волк – медведь  
> Бирюков буран – битва  
> Кархарота род – варги  
> Вод лента – река  
> Земли сеть – река  
> Чёрная чаща – Лихолесье  
> Гуси сечи – стрелы  
> Тулкаса толчея – битва


End file.
